parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks - Scene 1: James falls off the tracks with his freight train.
Here is a scene from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks movie. Cast *Michele - Andrè Otto as Thomas, Gordon, James, and Narrator *Josephine Pannowitch as Annie and Clarabel *Marcel Klein as James's Fireman and Percy *Marvin Berlack as Edward, Henry, and James's Driver Transcript *Sir Topham Hatt: (comes to Knapford station in his blue car to see Thomas, waiting at Platform 1, hauling Annie and Clarabel, which Gordon brings for him, James, waiting at Platform 2, hauling eight freight cars, such as a brown freight car, a white car, a white luggage car, three coal cars, a grey boxcar, a red boxcar, and a white caboose, Percy, waiting at Platform 3, and standing light engine, and Gordon, waiting at Platform 4, hauling three red Express coaches) Well, here I am. Now, listen up, everyone. This is a very serious situation, and I am not surprised to hear the passengers grumbling. I need an engine to go to the mines and collect some coal, so that you can all get back to work. James, I think that's the job you'll choose. *James: Yes, Sir. Since you can count on me, I'll go as fast as I can! (whistles in cheerful response and sets off down the tracks, taking his freight train with him) *Narrator: So James set off with his train of freight cars. *Thomas: James, be careful! *James: Relax, Thomas. I know what I'm doing. *Narrator: Later, as the speed increased, James pounded his way toward the coaling planets. *James: I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. (speeds up a bit and rattles as if he might fall apart) *James's Driver: (leans out of the cab while James pounds his way toward the coal mine, hauling a freight train with eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a china clay car, a coal car, a stone car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose at a high speed) Be careful, James. Those tracks are not really safe, so don't go too fast. *Narrator: James.knew that his driver was right, so he tried to break hard, but wasn't able to. *James: (runs at a high dangerous speed out of control and blows his whistle) Uh-oh. I can't stop. My brakes must be broken. (rockets his way toward a curve on the tracks and yelps in surprise with his wheels still pounding the rails and his freight train rattling and shaking) Uh-oh. There's a bend ahead, and I cannot slow down. Somebody, help me! (whistles) My brakes! Somebody stop me! I can't stop. (tries to stop going too fast, but fails when he jumps the tracks, and screams in fear) AAAAAGHHH! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (rolls and twists and bumps all the way of the tracks, including four of his freight cars, except the last few ones and the caboose on the rails. CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, KABOOM! He has a scratch on his cheek, a black eye with a stream of wound under it, his nose bleeding, and a tooth lost from his teeth, while birds are tweeting his head) Ouch... That stings. Aw, I'm off the rails. Now look what's happened. All the parts are ruined. *James's Driver: Don't worry, James. I'm sure someone will be along to help us. *James: I just hope so. I just hope so. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17